


Friday Night Ritual

by kikithegecko



Category: Original Work
Genre: Demon Summoning, Demons, Erotica, Light-Hearted, Magic, One Shot, Other, Short, Summoning, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-18 00:45:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16107215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikithegecko/pseuds/kikithegecko
Summary: A boring Friday night. Thankfully, tumblr delivers.





	Friday Night Ritual

It was another one of these boring Friday evenings. The music wasn't helping in lifting her mood, either. Maybe an orgasm might help, she thought, and opened her tumblr dash. Repost, repost... Oh, that was interesting, but the pairing kept her from engaging further. Even tumblr let her down tonight! She found herself reading a lengthy conversation about a summoning ritual and theories why it didn't produce any results. It was supposed to be a humorous exchange, but she had no eye for that. Look how desperate I am, she thought. Seriously considering occultism in exchange for a good fuck! But indeed she had all ingredients need at hand. A red candle, a blanket, some chalk. If her artist friends didn't deliver, she would need to create a fantasy for herself. Easy as that.

During the setup, she thought about what kind of demon would best decent on her bedroom. Wings and horns were definitely on top of the list. The hot wax dripping on her bare skin finally got her into the mood. One last look at her laptop, then she got into position, legs spread apart widely. The final step was to arouse herself, so she began sliding a finger down her panty. This was good.

Suddenly the door rang. Shrieking, she sprung up and grabbed the first piece of clothing at hand while stumbling towards the door. It must be the quiet grandma from down below, the music was still very loud and it had just passed midnight.

Mumbling a stream of apologies, she opened the door. But there was no grandma. Almost filling the entire door, a suspiciously good-looking person stood leaning against the frame. They wore an outdated suit she knew only from fashionable 90s anime, the dark shirt was opened widely, exposing their bare chest. Their features were almost too pointy to be human, she pondered. The person greeted her with a smugly grin.

"Congrats, you made it!", they said. "Most people forget about the moon phase when trying a summon, but it's probably the most important part of the whole ritual. So yeah, here I am. What shall I do, _mistress_?"

Needless to say, that turned out to be the best Friday night of her life.


End file.
